voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunk (Legendary Defender)/Gallery
Official Images= Official stats - Hunk.png|Official stats. Hunk casual.png|Hunk's casual outfit. Hunk's Birthday is Jan.13 (twitter 1.7.2017).jpg Happy Valentine's Day - cards (twitter 2.7.2017).jpg GBHunk.png|Guidebook pages. |-|Season 1= capture-20161015-093905.png capture-20161015-093944.png 15. Trio face Commander Iverson.png|Quit kicking the puppies, Iverson! 19. Lance and Hunk headed for trouble.png 29. Stop Hunk just stop.png|Hunk just can not resist The Science. capture-20161015-101443.png capture-20161015-100908.png capture-20161015-101620.png 41. Is that a cliff.png capture-20161015-103018.png Shiro, Pidge, Lance, Keith and Hunk on Keith's House.png 53. Hunk's Fraunhofer line.png|Fraunhofer line. Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge & Hunk.jpg|Hunk's sniffer device leads them to the caves. capture-20161015-103309.png Capture-20161015-103555.png Team Voltron (V.L.D.).png Lance, Pidge, Shiro, Keith and Hunk.png Team Voltron in Blue Lion.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-01h46m51s236.png Lance and Hunk in the Blue Lion.gif|Hunk is ready to vomit. Aim for Lance's hair and you will be even. Team Voltron in Another Planet.png Team Voltron in Space.jpg i felt i had the need to save this picture.PNG|"Meow, me be kitty cat." Lance, Hunk, Shiro, Pidge and Keith in Arus.jpg Hunk hiding behind shiro 2.png|Sorry if I use you as a shield, sir Capture-20161015-110729.png Capture-20161015-111312.png Capture-20161015-111336.png Hunk hiding behind shiro 1.png 132. Yellow Lion carvings light up for Hunk.png|Woah, pretty 162. Hunk shushes Coran.png|Hunk has doubts. Many, many doubts. 165. Keith Lance butting heads while Pidge Hunk glare.png|He would butt heads but Pidge is just so tiny... Team Voltron Will Dress Uniforms.png|Hunk is self-conscious about his size. Don't worry pal; One size fits all! I mean, look at Zarkon! He's bigger than you and he still squeezed himself into the same uniform that Shiro's butt occupies. 171. Team suits up first time.png 73. Hunk's bayard - huge gun cannon.png|Hunk's bayard manifests as a giant gun cannon. 221b. I was just screaming the whole time.png 221i. Pidge and Hunk at end of first Voltron battle.png Pretty hunk.png Team Voltron - LD.png 6. The Trials of Hunk.png|It is a lot to process, man. Team Voltron (Ep. 2).png 13. Hunk zip line to Yellow Lion needs some work.png|With all of this technology and the zipline has a freaking weight limit? What the crap, Coran? 14. Hunk on foot in zip line tube.png|Where's a simple escalator when you need one? 48. Hunk mindmeld image - food.png|Hunk thinks food. 52. Team Voltron taking a break from training.png 66. Hunk oh it's on.png|''"Oh it's ON, now."'' 67. Food fight 1.png|♪Everybody was food goo fighting…♪ 68. Food fight 2.png|♪Their moves were fast as lightning~♪ 71. Food fight 6.png|♪In fact it was a little bit frightening♪ 70. Food fight 5.png|♪But they fought with expert timing♪ 72. Ready for more goo food fighting.png 74. Yeah it's over.png 75. Team Voltron covered in food goo.png 79. Hunk zip line works now.png|Oh look it works now. 80. Hunk traveling to his lion.png 96. Lance Hunk Keith on couch.png 97. We're brothers man.png|''"We're brothers, man."'' 7. Hunks food looks great.png|I think we have a winner for the next Space Chef! 8. Hunk proud of his hungry friends.png 23. Hunk Coran Allura in Arusian village.png 26. Team confused by King's apology.png 33. Hunk and his Arusian fans.png|Arusians are like cats, feed them and they're all over you. 9. Confused Keith and Hunk.png 26. Ah my eyes.png|GYAAAAHHH! MY EYES 27. Good one Hunk.png 33. How long do you think it'll take.png 76. We have to get Lance to the infirmary.png 52. Here have more cave bugs.png|You'd think a foodie like Hunk would've tried and liked bugs before. 61. But yes this seems very difficult.png 80. Yeah - free.png|He has a way with the natives anywhere it seems. 109. Ride em cowboy.png|"Hunk, engage Rampage Protocols! Leave no survivors!" Coran's brand of training brings out the psychopath in everyone, it seems. 112. I'm not just going to pry this out of here like some Galra monster.png 132. Facing Rax and the Galra drones.png|''"Your brother's kind of an ass, Shay. Just sayin'."'' 141. No Hunk, we have to go 2.png 186. Push the button.png|They were not prepared for Ludicrous Speed. Keith, Lance & Hunk.jpg 64. Look I'm a fighter pilot - and you're my engineer.png Lance and Hunk.jpg 68. Hello - pizzas, girls, astronauts.png 69. Sorry I don't have time to mess aroundwith you guys.png 10. You guys having a clock party 2.png|''"You guys having a clock party?"'' 13. Hunk almost breaks Lance again with a bearhug.png 60. She's just a rock I met and admire very much.png|''"She's not my girlfriend! She's just a rock that I met and I admire very much."'' 89. Uh I don't think so.png|"Back up. No passing until I get Norman Reedus's autograph." 97. Hunk sweats over parts while Pidge pokes Beezer.png 143. Confusion over Rolo's sudden departure.png 155. Something ain't right.png|Man, someone's grumpy without their caffeine fix. 161. Team Voltron listens to Hunk's rant.png|The Team listening to Hunk's I Told You So spiel. 4. No Lance it's blaow blaow.png Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk & Allura in the Space.jpg 8. Besides we just can't shoot the Galra.png 79. Where are all the troops.png 114. Don't make Hunk use this.png|Hunk's response to fat jokes. 117. Uneasy Hunk in dark Balmera tunnels.png 120. I promised I'd be back.png 146. Hunk charges in gun not blazing.png|At that moment, all hell broke loose! 149. Hunk to the rescue.png 160. The Balmera will deliver the message.png 54. Hunk in Yellow Lion's cockpit.png 84. Eh, do you want us to dristract it by DYING.png 109. It didn't work.png 115. Hunk holds his ground.png 138. We messed up.png 145. Hunk baby talks the Balmera.png|If he gets this goofy over a Balmera, imagine what he's like with babies. 147. Happy Hunk and Shay stargazing.png 148. You made me understand what's most important.png 150. What is that.png 151. It's the dawn of a new day.png 52. Hunk tries to pump food goo.png|Since when has ANYONE fed a crew from a hose? Not even the US military is that cruel. The guards at Guantanamo Bay are another story. 54. Hunk is gonna get goo'd.png|Engineering student from a military school. One would think he'd have learned to NOT point the barrel of anything at his head. 62. The goo has me pinned down.png|''"Game over, man. Game over!"'' 65. Wait - wait.png 67. It's been a pleasure cooking with you.png 72. That didn't stop it.png 73. Hunk and Pidge are gooshocked.png|Blame it on Lance? Blame it on Lance. 153. Did you hit the antigravity switch.png 157. Hunk fails at zero G.png 191. Wait wait wait.png 198. Prepare for launch.png Coran, Pidge, Lance, Keith & Hunk.jpg 1. Somewhere in Sendak's memories.png 6. Winner gets the Universe.png 7. Dream on Lance.png Team Voltron in Castle Ship.jpg 19. Get out of the way Hunk.png 28. Hunk is a sleeping cliche.png 29. How the heck did he get in this position anyhow.png Allura, Pidge, Keith, Lance and Hunk.png|Team Voltron, initiate Derp Face maneuver! 51. Hey look it's the A-Team.png 54. This shouldn't take too long.png 58. Hunk nerds out over ghosts and logic.png 61a. No stopping the nerd train sorry Lance 2.png|There’s no stopping the Nerd train, Lance. Save yourself! 67. Team Voltron hiding from Galra compiled.png 71. Fishing for suckers.png 72. Nice job Hunk.png 73. Okay, download complete.png 78. What no way.png 83. Everyone say ahhh now.png 85. Hello down there.png Team Voltron and Galra Guard.png 90. Excuse me, I do not need your permission.png 136. Hunk is having too much fun with this.png 139a. Why're you hitting yourself 2.png 143. So I don't worry about the others.png 149. Ooh Lance, I'm all a-twitter.png 198. What IS that.png|"Is that Kool-Aid? Looks like Kool-Aid." 199. The robot speaks.png 275. Where's Allura.png 279. It doesn't matter how dangerous it is.png 281. But now we don't have a choice.png 3. Pidge scanning download.png 11. Team Voltron looks daunted by Zarkon's complex.png 14. Keith that's cold even for you.png|You know you’re bad when HUNK calls you out on it. 145. What do we do now guys.png|"Guys, I‘m all for pizza but the commute today is killing me." 208. You got a better idea.png 209. Actually, I do.png 210. Hunk firing from within Yellow's mouth.png 216. Hunk to the rescue again.png|Hi. I’m here to fix the stupid af decision you made. 218. We're going to get you out of here.png 220. Hunk did you get the Princess.png|“Don’t thank me or anything!” 292. Which one's the real one.png|Which one is the real one - Hunk, your gun has a multi-fire setting. Shoot them all! 294. Hunk there fire.png 309. Who cares, WORMHOLE.png |-|Season 2= S2E02.1. What just happened.png S2E02.3. Legs screaming in tandem.png S2E02.11. I'm fine (after firing a few rockets).png S2E02.15. My Lion's pretty much dead in the water.png S2E02.29. Srs this pic explains like 90 percent of these two's friendship.png|This pic explains like 90% of these two's relationship. S2E02.41. Don't leave me.png S2E02.43. Lance and Hunk spot the mermaid again outside.png Hunk Under the Water.png S2E02.45. I can't believe this, we're really chasing a mermaid.png S2E02.49. Lance and Hunk gasp in unison.png Lance, Hunk and Florona (01).jpg Lance, Hunk and Florona (02).jpg S2E02.55. Welcome to my village (good jetpack ref).png S2E02.68. Let's meet this Queen first.png S2E02.70. Then that is all right with me.png Lance and Hunk in Queen Luxia's Palace.jpg S2E02.74. LOL how many times does Hunk do this.png S2E02.76. But we really need to get back in touch.png S2E02.83. Here I have brought you these.png S2E02.84. More of a mollusk than a coral actually.png|I hope no one has a shellfish allergy. S2E02.86. And then acts like a dork.png S2E02.88. Thank you fish queen is NOT diplomatic.png|Thank you fish queen? Hunk that's NOT diplomatic at all. S2E02.93. Your space vessels.png Queen Luxia with Hunk.jpg S2E02.105. Manners matter Hunk.png S2E02.112. Wait for it Lance.png Queen Luxia is hypnotized Hunk.png|There was something funny in that food... Ooo, colors... Lance, Hunk, Queen Luxia and Mermaid Aliens.jpg S2E02.133. Sleeping Hunk is oblivious.png S2E02.173. I can't find Lance and there's a hole in the wall.png S2E02.177. Hunk wait wait wait.png S2E02.180. Mmm fishsticks.png|DON’T EAT IT HUNK. IT’S MADE OUT OF PEOPLE BAKU. S2E02.181. Hunk just say no to your stomach for once.png S2E02.182. Oh boy that is good though.png|...but I suppose it's better than DotU's slave stew. S2E02.237. Hunk is scary when he's not scared.png|Hunk is scary when he's not scared. And if he had a facial scar. S2E02.238a. Hey buddy it's me 2.png S2E02.239. Snap out of it.png S2E02.241. Don't make me use this.png S2E02.263. Hunk swings Lance like a hammer throw.png|Hunk must have taken track and field too, 'cause that looks just like a hammer throw. S2E02.266. Queen I got your trash right here.png|"Hey Queenie, I got your trash right here." Lance vs. Hunk.png S2E02.268. Hunk no don't punch your best bud.png S2E02.271a. We need soccer Lance in S3 plz.png S2E02.273. Whoa where am I.png S2E02.275a. You've been mind controlled and trying to kill me 2.png S2E02.276. Hunk's got it.png S2E02.286. Those wierdos are with us including the one in blue.png S2E02.293. Plaxum breaks into paladin cut screen compiled.png S2E02.315. I think she's telling the truth.png|“Tell me I didn’t eat people Lance. TELL ME I DIDN’T EAT PEOPLE!” S2E02.333. How to stop that thing.png S2E02.346. Hunk to the rescue.png Lance and Hunk with Plaxum, Swirn, Blumfump and Queen Luxia..png S2E02.366. You got it all wrong.png S2E02.375a. Don't drool Lance 2.png S2E02.383. Lance and Hunk overjoyed to see Green coming.png Lance, Plaxum and Hunk.png Hunk (The Depths).jpg Pidge, Lance, Keith, Hunk, Allura and Coran (Shiro's Escape).png S2E03.3. Is he okay.png S2E03.6. And mauled by giant lizards.png S2E03.58. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream.png S2E03.65. Didn't you see how he stole the Black Lion.png S2E03.72. Then that's where we're headed.png S2E03.115. What was that behind me.png S2E03.118. Hunk firing with eyes shut.png|"Oh, Hunk failed the team guys!" S2E03.141. Lance Hunk Keith frozen at the sight.png Team Voltron with Ulaz.png S2E03.158. Hunk can you try not to act so scared.png S2E03.166. Shiro looking down at Keith and Lance's doubts.png S2E03.168. Oh come on that would be so evil.png S2E03.178. It's like a space taco.png S2E03.180. Or a space-time soup dumpling and we're the soup.png S2E03.181. Hey is there a cafeteria on this thing.png S2E03.185. Now if you'll free me, I need to send a message.png S2E03.186a. I wanna see how they make the space pocket 2.png S2E03.193. Ulaz explains the generator.png Shiro, Pidge, Ulaz, Keith and Hunk.png S2E03.200. So you have agents working inside Zarkon's ranks.png S2E03.210. What - us.png S2E03.218. It's another of Zarkon's robots - beasts - robeasts.png S2E03.224. Why can't we hide here.png S2E03.238. I think he knows we're here.png S2E03.278. Full Team Voltron cut screen (compiled).png S2E03.282. We might not be strong enough to beat this thing.png S2E03.284. Shiro startled by hearing Ulaz' voice.png S2E04.3. Okay, panel's off - now what.png S2E04.6. Hunk not impressed with that ancient pun.png|"Yeah, yeah, I know Coran. Keep my foot off the blasted samo- " S2E04.7. No, that doesn't help.png S2E04.16. WHAT are you talking about.png S2E04.19. Well done Pidge.png S2E04.20. The tech on this ship never ceases to amaze her.png S2E04.25. Kinda looks like a big delicious curly fry.png S2E04.26. Uh oh Hunk got hit.png S2E04.28. Shiro is suspicious while rest look uneasey.png S2E04.37. Squishy asteroid fight.png|What is it with guys and squishy things? S2E04.39. Squishy asteroid fight 1.png S2E04.40. Squishy asteroid fight 2.png S2E04.43. I don't think these are asteroids.png S2E04.46a. Pidge focused on sample while rest play in bg 2.png S2E04.47. A code from who.png S2E04.48. Hunk was kung fuu fighting.png S2E04.52. Everyone needs to come in for decontamination.png S2E04.53. Paladins in the shower.png S2E04.54. Rub a dub five paladins in the tub.png S2E04.55a. Why the quiznak are they swimming 2.png S2E04.56. Drying time.png S2E04.81. Question - why do we need to get electricity from a potato.png S2E04.84a. Including this homemade virtual Turing machine compiled.png S2E04.89. It's a distress signal.png S2E04.98. Pidge geeking out 1.png S2E04.121. Are those wooden mech suits.png S2E04.141. Nature's designs are superior to any that we could devise.png S2E04.146. Ryner looks shocked Shiro wants to rescue Lubos.png Team Voltron with Ryner.jpg Team Voltron in Olkarion.png S2E04.175. Lance do what now and no Hunk do not lick that compiled.png S2E04.176. Mm makes my tongue itchy DUH HUNK.png|He was one of those kids to lick a frozen pole at some point, right? Lance, Keith, Hunk and Ryner.png Ryner with Team Voltron.png S2E04.196. Hunk boundaries please.png|Hunk, boundaries please. S2E04.199. Hey it looks like Coran's cube.png S2E04.208. After the drop we'll use a sensor.png S2E04.213. This scene is very familiar.png S2E04.214. Lance Hunk and Keith in formation.png S2E04.217. Team Voltron not impressed by it tho.png S2E04.223. Are you the jesters I requested.png S2E04.226. Quick take cover behind Lance.png S2E04.234. Did he force feed you too.png Shiro, Lance, Keith, Hunk and Lubos.png S2E04.250. Green's shield makes a good platform.png Team Voltron and Lubos.png S2E04.259. Shiro giving inspirational speech to the Olkari.png S2E04.328. Now, and forever (can count on the Olkari's help).png S2E04.340. We all have one of those friends.png S2E05.17. Hunk looking bright eyed bushy tailed NOT.png S2E05.19. I don't know, ten percent.png S2E05.55. Allura is looking way too amused at this.png S2E05.57. Team Voltron is squicked lol.png S2E05.67. Yeah now that that's over.png S2E05.69. The perfect time to focus on our next step.png S2E05.70. Pidge, where are those coordinates.png S2E05.86. LOL at the team expressions compiled.png S2E05.88. Tomorrow we'll be sharper and refocused.png S2E05.100. Of course the foodie is baking at a time like this.png S2E05.102. I though you were exhausted.png|Feet off the counter, heathen! S2E05.104. Because baking clears my head.png S2E05.107. Hunk's bite isn't as bad as his lions unfortunately.png S2E05.169. When you accidentally say something stupid on group chat.png S2E05.195. Dangit VLD quit making Hunk the butt of cliche's already.png S2E05.196. Hunk freaks himself awake.png S2E05.214. Hunk's like at least it's not me I hope.png S2E05.220. Hunk has a moment of flail.png S2E05.221. Why would we do that.png S2E05.236. Roger - engaging lower thrusters.png S2E05.270. Wait Hunk was baking some terrible cookies.png S2E05.277. Hunk holding cookie stones in place.png S2E05.281. Coran skating around teludav.png S2E05.284. Don't touch the lasers.png S2E05.307. Just one more.png S2E05.317. Get yer crispy fried Paladins here.png S2E06.26. LOL Pidge gave the Team the BSOD.png S2E06.30. Pidge glares at the camera.png S2E06.83. Lance needles Pidge.png S2E06.90. Nope - No - I think the next layer is acid.png S2E06.127. Hunk making faces.png S2E06.137. Awesome Hunk using bayard as a welding gun.png|Wow, do the bayards have built-in stabilization? How else could he weld a line that straight? S2E06.139. Hunk finishes welding Ark back together.png S2E06.149. Which would be me.png S2E06.190. Rocks, big BIG rocks.png S2E06.212. I can't hold it any longer.png S2E06.216. When Hunk goes Hothead on us.png S2E06.257. Claws go TING.png S2E07.2. Is that something we have to mail order.png S2E07.11. Took you for everything you had.png S2E07.16. Laughing at memories of being conned lol.png S2E07.25. But I'd love something sparkly.png S2E07.30. Lance and Hunk fighting over shotgun compiled.png S2E07.50. Hello back passengers.png S2E07.53. Also I brought along some disguises.png S2E07.56. Space Mall interior 3.png Coran, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk in Disguise.jpg S2E07.59. Lance Keith Hunk Coran disguises.png S2E07.61. Let's just get this over with.png S2E07.63. Don't be late - and try to blend in.png S2E07.83. Wow you guys are really booking.png S2E07.84. Hunk spots the food court.png S2E07.88. Hunk will eat anything won't he.png|He’ll eat anything, won’t he? S2E07.89. He'd make a great spokesperson though.png|He’d make a great food spokesperson though. S2E07.90. Hunk goes for the alien egg rolls.png|Even if his gut flora is likely to cause a plague when he gets back to Earth. S2E07.92. When you find the alien Jaegerbombs.png S2E07.93. So cold, but spicy.png S2E07.94. Hunk going for the meatalls.png S2E07.96. Five hundred what - excuse me.png S2E07.99. I thought this was a free sample situation.png S2E07.100. Hunk gets shackled to KP duty.png S2E07.168. Gotta escape somehow.png S2E07.175. Also your robot is dead on the floor.png S2E07.177. Alright, work.png S2E07.180. Doesn't matter, I'll just improvise.png|I’ll like a helping of Hunk, please. S2E07.181. Watch out Hunk's gotta knife.png S2E07.182. Hunk's got the touch.png|Anyone else get hungry watching this ep? S2E07.185. Let's just call out a random number.png S2E07.190. Alright let's provide some sustenance.png S2E07.219. LOL now we need to see Hunk take on Gordon Ramsey.png S2E07.221. Saucy Hunk is saucy.png S2E07.225. Hunk is busted by the literal fuzz.png S2E07.226. Hunk fears no one.png S2E07.273. Of course KEITH figured out the alien toliets.png S2E07.275. He's right behind me.png|“They didn’t have sriracha, Keith. How am I supposed to pull off a decent stir-fry without some heat?!” S2E07.276. Real reason Varkon's mad - it's a no PDA zone.png S2E07.283. Gang running while Lance hops on cow.png S2E07.284. It was free with purchase.png S2E07.303. Get on loser we're going shopping.png S2E07.315. Paladin smile train.png S2E07.313. Don't let me catch you in my jurisdiction again.png S2E07.320. Dad we can explain honest.png|Hunk totally made off like a bandit with that apron. S2E07.327. We're headed for the BoM headquarters.png S2E08.3. Mmm the space taco.png S2E08.13. No kidding - just inside a black hole.png S2E08.15. Hunk has a lightbulb moment.png S2E08.23. Okay, geeze, calm down.png S2E08.143. I wasn't born yester-quintant.png S2E08.147. Are you looking at me.png S2E08.252. Why is Hunk smiling back there.png S2E09.3. Wha what'd I miss.png S2E09.6a. You've been asleep for three hours compiled.png S2E09.30. Wow, so this is it.png S2E09.37. Am I sensing a trip back to the space mall.png S2E09.43. Lance tells his bro Hunk to calm down now.png S2E09.47. Hunk and Keith board Yellow Lion.png S2E09.73. Uh oh Hunk is crabby again.png S2E09.80. How Galra are you - I don't know.png S2E09.86. We need to find out how to collect this stuff.png S2E09.90. The duo are struck speechless.png|tfw your teacher shows up for lecture dressed in a onesie. S2E09.97. It's 10k years old, it's probably corroded.png|Data doesn’t corrode, it *degrades*. Then again, he is an engineer not a techie. S2E09.105. Oh come on.png S2E09.110. I'll skim thru the video.png S2E09.126. Fighter vs Engineer natch.png|Fighter: Seems simple enough. Engineer: Seems underexplained. S2E09.140. Hunk steps in it again.png S2E09.142. Hunk does not like mucus.png S2E09.145a. And Keith just lets him stomp on stuff 2.png S2E09.148. Will you be all right.png S2E09.151. Okay, okay calm down now Hunk.png S2E09.152. I gotta be able to count on you.png S2E09.155a. Lol Hunk's BSOD at Keith cracking a joke 2.png|Huh. What do you call the engineering equivalent to BSOD? S2E09.157. Coming to a landing inside the first stomach.png S2E09.158. Galra Keith is way funnier than regular Keith.png S2E09.163a. Maybe they're good bacteria 2.png S2E09.166. And we're the food.png S2E09.169. Hunk firing at weblum stomach baterium 2.png S2E09.204b. Hunk is not the most graceful flier is he 3.png S2E09.209a. Uh who is this 2.png S2E09.212. We're Paladins of Voltron.png|“Are we gonna regret this later?” “Probably.” S2E09.217. Uggg not again.png S2E09.224. Uh well that didn't pan out.png S2E09.226. And Hunk has a lightbulb moment.png S2E09.232. I'll provoke the beast.png|He got an A+ in Drama. S2E09.271. By the way Hunk, you really came through.png S2E09.272. I think turning Galra has made you a better human.png|The look of a man who got in the last word. S2E11.97. Hunk has a glint in his suspicious eye.png S2E11.99. What's going on Princess.png S2E11.123. Well maybe we could form the legs and kick it.png S2E11.128a. You have Keith 2.png S2E11.206. I'll jump out and jetpack over.png S2E11.221. I'm back baby.png S2E11.230. Oh no no no no.png S2E11.271. Allura still giving poor Keith grief.png S2E11.281. Hunk calls Allura out on her Kaltenecker leavings.png S2E11.293. Coran takes exception to the blow it up comment lol.png S2E11.299. Yes, he's cray cray.png S2E11.314a. Aww no not the lens flare please 2.png S2E11.315. What's everyone thinking about.png S2E11.322. You guys remember that Arusian.png S2E11.329. What, it's the truth.png S2E11.338. I guess I could look for mine.png S2E11.345. Paladins together - we can't fail.png S2E12.40. I know it'll work but.png S2E12.244. Yeah that was close - don't remind him.png S2E13.56a. Team Voltron is being drained 2.png S2E13.70. Hunk unconcious after Komar attack.png S2E13.77. It's not working.png S2E13.84. Hunk's OMGWTFBBQ face.png S2E13.104. Reach out to each other.png S2E13.122a. Hunk is in shock 2.png S2E13.133. Are you Hunk – No.png S2E13.238. The four limbs agree on something.png S2E13.321. Paladins glad to have Coran back.png S2E13.323. WHY DOES LANCE ALWAYS LOOK AT US.png S2E13.334b. Let's finish this - Hunk 2.png S2E13.352. All sketch together now.png Team Voltron's Final Battle in Season 2.png S2E13.364. Slow Black lion door is slow.png Team Voltron without Shiro.png S2E13.368. He's gone.png |-|Season 3= S3E01.33a. Lance I think we just passed the drop zone 2.png S3E01.58a. Yeah and I'm about to teach this centry a lesson on tailgating 2.png S3E01.77. Whoo you got that right.png S3E01.78. Nope, still alive.png S3E01.88. Don't talk with your mouth full Hunk.png S3E01.90. Lance, Hunk, Kolivan looking at Voltron doodle.png S3E01.92. That cannot stand.png S3E01.99. Speaking of Voltron, where is it.png S3E01.103. This might be a problem no you think.png S3E01.130. We brought back a few of their leaders.png S3E01.135. Which brings up a little issue.png S3E01.139b. But it is time to think about finding a new pilot for the Black 3.png S3E01.141. Sad Team V is sad.png S3E01.166. I've prepared a few herb canapes.png S3E01.182. The people you see before you.png S3E01.183S3E01.188. We can fly the lions but Voltron is not happening.png S3E01.205. Pizza roll - pig in a blanket.png S3E01.297. Rest of team Voltron waiting for Keith to make a move.png S3E01.301. Team Voltron side eyes Lance (compiled) .png S3E01.304. I grew up with my Dad and Matt telling me stories about him.png S3E01.305. The four remaining paladins.png S3E01.313. It's time to figure out how to reform Voltron.png S3E02.71. Allura, when we came here.png S3E02.73. Could you do it now.png S3E02.79a. Hunk's the nice one 2.png S3E02.89b. Everyone's like what the heck you're telling us NOW 3 (compiled).png S3E02.93. Now now now hold on.png S3E02.94. What about me.png S3E02.101. Wait, don't we get to guess the number.png S3E02.105. Hunk grimacing in the hot seat.png S3E02.108. Hunk takes his walk of Nope Not It.png S3E02.110a. Yes I did - I sat down 2.png S3E02.112a. I don't want to leave the Yellow Lion 2.png S3E02.113a. Hunk's not very good at shouting lol 2.png S3E02.114. Alright, you're not the one.png S3E02.119. It's useless, the Black Lion hates all of us.png S3E02.130. Team's reactions to their new Black Paladin.png S3E02.133. I'm so proud of you Keith.png S3E02.135. Everyone gasps in surprise why.png S3E02.169. Where would we even start looking.png S3E02.171. You just want to see them again.png S3E02.175a. The galrans have returned 2.png S3E02.227. Hunk freaking out at oncoming Zerg swarm.png S3E02.234. Pidge, behind you.png S3E02.236. I hope your super armor holds up buddy boy.png S3E02.271. Keith what should we do.png S3E02.306. But we're short a lion - not anymore.png S3E02.316. We did it (compiled).png S3E03.14. Yknow because not everyone is so great with their lions.png S3E03.16c. Hunk sweats it out under Allura's questioning 4.png S3E03.84. Oh snap impact in 3 2 1.png S3E03.89. Wow it takes a LOT to get Hunk to go oww.png S3E03.95. She scares me when she's under pressure.png S3E03.108a. Uh guys I'm not really feeling that Voltron feeling 2.png S3E03.145. Well at least Hunk has valid cause for worry this time.png S3E03.176. Allura took a hit.png S3E03.189. It's okay we're a team, we stick together.png S3E03.197a. Nervous Hunk is nervous 2.png S3E03.210a. This is crazy we can't see a thing 2.png S3E03.216. Get the feeling he's just toying with us.png S3E03.221. We need to get out of here.png S3E03.222. We've been led into a trap.png S3E03.223. The tables have turned.png S3E03.224. He's flipped the script.png S3E03.267. Commence freak out.png S3E03.267a. Commence freak out 2.png S3E03.269. Hunk crying tears of joy.png S3E03.272. Actually I can't recalibrate my sensors.png S3E03.273. I'm saying we're stuck.png S3E03.315. You like burritos, right.png S3E03.326. Look, I'm glad we're all making fun of Lance.png S3E03.333. Hunk listening to Keith's speech.png S3E03.341. Hunk, I'm a leg - pretty cool right (compiled).png S3E04.39. I'll scan the ship for biorhythms.png S3E04.40a. Maybe not in this half 2.png S3E04.43. Roger that, ready to abort immediately.png S3E04.61. Well this is creepy.png S3E04.87. Hunk glomps for the win.png S3E04.106. Meanwhile Hunk tries to strangle stranger number 2.png S3E04.107b. Watch out for the extra limbs when wrasslin aliens folks 3.png S3E04.111a. No way yes way Hunk 2.png S3E04.120. Did everyone get amnesia and wake up with funny accents.png S3E04.139. Creaky ship is creepy.png S3E04.147. Empress what the quiznack.png S3E04.149. Uh, I'm confused - so are we Hunk.png S3E04.153. I am Commander Hira.png S3E04.177. Pidge thinks it's amazing natch.png S3E04.205. That doesn't even sound possible.png S3E04.209. So what changed.png S3E04.215. Garrison trio are horrified of course.png S3E04.219. You mean slave labor.png|Hunk has graduated from ‘many doubts’ to ‘you are just quiznaking nuts, okay?’. S3E04.231. Is anyone else getting a strange vibe from these guys.png S3E04.232. Jumpscare paladins.png S3E04.235. We've got to get to Keith and Allura.png S3E04.264. Empress, the Guns of Gamara have infiltrated this ship.png S3E04.274. We have brought peace and order to ours.png S3E04.280. Why are you laughing.png S3E04.282. And pop goes the space weasel's bombs.png S3E04.298. Team Voltron and company run run run.png S3E04.344. Paladins screaming yet again.png S3E04.353. Paladins, can you hear me - Hunk Lance Pidge.png S3E06.29a. Why isn't Hunk raining death from above too 2.png S3E06.63a. Hey that comet is made of the same material as Voltron 2.png S3E06.66a. Of course they need the tallest tower 2.png S3E06.107. I'll get to work on it right after we find Lotor.png S3E06.109. Here goes nothing.png S3E06.112. When all else fails try percussive maintenance.png S3E06.115a. But it's booking it away from us 2.png S3E06.134. Team Volron goes whut.png S3E06.173. Protect the sunny boy.png S3E06.204a. The comet should be in here 2.png S3E06.207. Where's the comet - inside the ship.png S3E06.216. Yep mark me down for one freak-out.png S3E06.228. Why are you guys surprised I mean of course it's them.png S3E06.275a. Didn't Hunk learn from Slav you don't glomp tackle aliens 2.png S3E06.276b. Free hugs for the lizard lady 3.png S3E06.278. Hunk lol looks like This Figures.png S3E06.279. Narti lifts Hunk with her tail.png S3E07.15. What's so special about it.png |-|Season 4= S4E01.94. Sorry I'm late and only Lance is concerned.png S4E01.117a. I though my lion had more room 2.png S4E01.234b. Welp at least she looks worried for once 3.png S4E01.246. Our medical supply ships.png S4E01.254a. I'll try to ram it out, cover me 2.png S4E01.256. Hunk's ramming face.png S4E01.271. There's no way we can beat all these fighters.png S4E01.272. Team is glad to have Shiro in the black seat again.png S4E01.285. Everybody glare at Keith now.png S4E01.287. Your absence put the team in jepoardy.png S4E01.293. Team anger to team worry in 3 seconds flat.png S4E01.303. I can't be left out of this.png S4E01.304. Operation Glomp the Galra is a go.png S4E02.40. OK so fluuto beans are exactly what we think they are.png S4E03.S4E03.16. Just run all over me why doncha.png S4E03.S4E03.27. Allura joins the happy lineup.png S4E03.34. Matt isa tall fella now ain't he.png S4E03.S4E03.36. Man these two could wreck a room together.png S4E03.92. Hey hey hey I made celebratory milkshakes.png S4E03.93a. Matt smiling at Hunk's friendship overtures 2.png S4E03.94a. Alteans don't get brain freeze 2.png S4E03.97. And now comes the big Question.png S4E03.100. Well I've been stationed at a listening outpost.png S4E03.102a. You serious - then you should totally check out the Galra finder Pidge built 2.png S4E03.103. Fistbumps for the nerdy win.png S4E03.153. Ugh, you two are definately related.png S4E03.155. Using the fraunhofer lines.png S4E03.156. That's genius - he knows.png S4E03.218. I think we've just about got it.png S4E03.219. Can we get a YMCA.png S4E03.220. What's the sound of three nerds clapping.png S4E03.229. I'm guessing this isn't a simple number for letter swap.png S4E03.240a. Don't celebrate too soon nerds 2.png S4E03.243. Are we in trouble - yeah we're in trouble.png S4E03.279. Whoo uh these people just do NOT like each other.png S4E03.298. Hunk use your bayard.png S4E03.316. Team V listens to Zarkon's announcement.png S4E04.18. Paladins reading Coran's script.png S4E04.28. Just follow the script.png S4E04.37. And you won't do it alone.png S4E04.39. And me Pidge.png S4E04.45. Together we'll defeat Zarkon.png S4E04.72. I'm sorry is there a problem.png S4E04.105. But I've had an epiphany.png S4E04.126. Well it rhymes so.png S4E04.138. Team Voltron has many doubts.png S4E04.149. Srs were they all so intimidated they let LANCE take center stage.png S4E04.156. Loook out he's firing his lasers.png S4E04.161a. Pidge and Hunk mock fighting the stage beast 2.png S4E04.167. Oh my god Hunk you did not.png S4E04.168. The Voltron Coalition needs YOU.png S4E04.173. You're a four-quadrant hit isn't that a sector.png S4E04.190. Take this Zarkon.png S4E04.192. Hunk is slip sliding all over the place.png S4E04.193. Oh come on that's not fair to Hunk or the fans.png S4E04.208. Voltron writers just out-dabbed us all.png S4E04.210. Hunk Allua putting on lion heads.png S4E04.220. How many of these apperances.png S4E04.235. I worked up very specific personas.png S4E04.243. From now on you'll be humerous Hunk.png S4E04.243a. From now on you'll be humerous Hunk 2.png S4E04.254. How do I do that.png S4E04.257. Hunk doesn't want to play anymore.png S4E04.282. I guess Pidge just defeated the Galra with science.png S4E04.283b. And here comes THAT joke again 3.png S4E04.339. Team Voltron in their final show.png S4E04.341. Hunk and Pidge during the final performance.png S4E04.348. Did you hear that rumbling.png S4E04.350. Zarkon has sent a robeast to try.png S4E04.352. Show him who's gonna destroy whom.png S4E04.416. Nice job Keith and score one roast for Hunk.png S4E04.424. When I'm talking to the talent.png S4E05.9. Wow - we could take back a third.png S4E05.13. Pidge and I can handle that.png S4E05.21. And use Zarkon's own firepower against him.png S4E05.25. Aww yeah, Team Voltron's gonna drop in.png S4E05.26b. And be all like pow pow pow 3.png S4E05.43. Hunk happy to return to the Balmera.png S4E05.81a. Matt told us you'd been helping with coalition forces 2.png S4E05.88. Oh Beezer I can't stay mad at you.png S4E05.102. You all have your missions.png S4E05.109. Hitting dark zone in three two one.png S4E05.117a. Hunk leads the charge while Pidge aims 2.png S4E05.118. Green and yellow fire.png S4E05.120. Hunk in fighting mode.png S4E05.122. Wow Hunk has some chompers there.png S4E05.137. Now where's Pidge.png S4E05.138. Wonder if the show circuit taught him WWE moves.png S4E05.140. Not the face not the face.png S4E05.141. Should we let him breath.png S4E05.143. Til then no calls get in or out.png S4E05.224b. Shield - SHIELD he yells 3 (compiled).png |-|Comics= Coming soon |-|Toys and Merchandising= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender